


Bad Cocks Rising

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Spooky Johnlock Stories [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Tight costumes pose a bit of a dilemma when Sherlock and John attend a Halloween party at Scotland Yard.





	Bad Cocks Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semi_charmed_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_charmed_life/gifts), [Randomfandomshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfandomshipper/gifts), [offinspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/offinspace/gifts), [JamiAlexandra7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Bad Moon Rising."

Sally sees John’s cock arising  
Greg sees Sherlock’s swelling too  
Their costumes aren’t good at disguising  
What both of them would like to do  
  
It’s Halloween tonight  
And their costumes are so tight  
Strained by bad cocks on the rise  
  
Sherlock is dressed up like a pirate  
With breeches so snug across his arse  
John cannot help but to admire it  
His self-control is just a farce  
  
It’s Halloween tonight  
And their costumes are so tight  
Strained by bad cocks on the rise  
  
John hopes the party will be ending  
He wants to get away from there  
Then Sherlock he will soon be bending  
Over a table or a chair  
  
It’s Halloween tonight  
And their costumes are so tight  
Strained by bad cocks on the rise


End file.
